Happy Valentine day's, dobe
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Valentine ada untuk mengingatkan kita untuk senantiasa mencurahkan rasa sayang kita pada sang terkasih. Kau tahu? Aku takut sekali kalau mati. Tapi aku jauh lebih takut kau tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu Dedicated for Valday2016 and Kak Ve Born Day (NaruSasu) RnR


**PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

Sasuke menggeram. Melempar pulpennya keluar jendela dengan kesal, berharap lubang jendela itu adalah portal menuju tempat dimana seorang idiot maniak ramen berada, sehingga pulpennya dapat menusuk atau paling tidak mencolok mata biru si tolol itu.

Andaikan itu bisa terjadi...

Namun pada nyatanya memang tak terjadi.

Dengan gerakan malas, Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang tak bersalah karena ia pelototi sedari tadi.

Ia usap layar ponselnya dan membuka notif BBM hanya untuk melihat deretan sapaan konyol khas BBM yang memenuhi room chat dari si idiot itu.

Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak marah kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa si idiot ini selalu membuatnya kesal pada jam kerjanya.

Cari mati apa?

Dengan tidak berperikeponselan, Sasuke membanting ponselnya. Berharap bahwa yang ia banting sebetulnya adalah kepala pirang idiot yang kini ada di Jepang sana.

"Idiot!"

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil pulpen baru di laci mejanya.

Meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

Tak peduli bahwa kota Seattle kali ini sudah larut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akira Veronica Lianis presents**

 **a NaruSasu fanfic**

 **Happy Valentine day's, dobe**

 **Special for Valentine day's and Birthday's gift for Mrs. Crowkcakes or Kak Ve yg cantik kayak barbie. Atau kayak boneka Annabelle ya?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 06:59 am**

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Ia tak menyangka jika menghubungi Sasuke tetaplah sesulit biasanya. Apalagi si kekasih hatinya ini sedang perjalanan bisnis internasional. Jadi makin sulit saja menghubunginya.

Naruto sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi Sasuke pagi-pagi ini. Berharap Sasuke menerima panggilan darinya karena yang ia ingat, waktu Sasuke lumayan longgar di pagi hari.

Dasar si bodoh Naruto yang selalu lupa jika ada perbedaan waktu di setiap negara. Terlebih Seattle dan Tokyo yang terpaut jauh sekali.

Mencoba optimis untuk sekali lagi menghubungi sang terkasih. Naruto mulai membuka aplikasi email.

Seingat Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah _offline_ email-nya. Karena itulah satu-satunya alat komunikasi Sasuke dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Ia menyeringai kecil mendapati titik hijau kecil di _room_ obrolan email milik Sasuke.

Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Naruto langsung mengirim email untuk Sasuke.

Berdoa dalam hati semoga kekasihnya ini mau meluangkan sedikit waktu berharganya untuk Naruto.

 **To: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **From: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Teme! Ayo katakan dimana alamat hotelmu sekarang!**

 _Send!_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Tak berhenti menatap layar ponselnya sebelum notifikasi terkirimnya email tersebut muncul.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto melihat emailnya terkirim.

Dan ia masih tak berhenti melihat layar ponselnya.

Ingin tahu apakah Sasuke akan membalas emailnya atau tidak.

Setengah jam menunggu, membuat Naruto hampir putus asa.

Harusnya ia tahu. Sasuke itu terlalu sibuk untuk meladeninya.

Apa ia harus kirim email lagi? Atau langsung menelpon ke nomor internasional milik Sasuke?

Sepertinya opsi kedua bisa di coba.

Naruto menyetting sebentar _roaming_ untuk kartu sim-nya sebelum akhirnya menelpon Sasuke.

Tapi naas bagi Naruto karena nomor yang ia hubungi sedang tidak aktif?

Ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menghancurkan ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena marah padanya.

"Kok tidak aktif ya? Apa Sasuke marah karena aku mengganggunya? Ugh... Bagaimana ini..." gumam Naruto.

Ia mulai berpikir.

Sampai kemudian ia memiliki ide bagus.

.

.

 **Seattle, 23:59 pm**

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek.

Dipijatnya tengkuknya yang terasa lelah sembari membuka kacamata baca yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi kerjanya.

Lega bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Dengan begini, ia bisa pulang besok siang setelah meeting singkat bersama kakaknya.

Ingin beranjak dari ruang kecil dalam kamar hotelnya ketika tiba-tiba sang kakak merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah bosan setengah mati.

"Sasuke. Aku heran, sebenarnya Naruto itu pacarmu atau pacarku. Kenapa dia malah mengirim hal aneh-aneh padaku lewat semua akun media sosialku. Dia -benar gila," cerocos Itachi, membuat Sasuke mendadak telmi.

"Nih. Ambil ponselku. Tak usah kau kembalikan. Aku mau ponsel baru saja."

Tepat setelah Itachi memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mencoba mengenyahkan kebingungannya.

Sasuke lekas mengambil ponsel kakaknya itu dan mencari tahu, ulah apa lagi yang diperbuat si kuning kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke sempat terkejut, melihat notifikasi di atas layar sangat penuh.

Dan ketika di cek. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto mengirim banyak sekali _chat_ di setiap social media milik Itachi.

Apa maksud Naruto ini?

Menilik satu per satu hanya akan membuatnya lelah. Akhirnya Sasuke menelpon Naruto lewat sebuah akun _social_ _media_ milik Itachi.

Sasuke tak perlu menunggu untuk mendengar nada sambung. Karena sepertinya Naruto memang sudah menunggu tepat di depan layar ponselnya.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Dobe, hentikan tingkah idiotmu," semprot Sasuke.

 _"Woaahhhh! Teme! Kemana saja kau? Pagi-pagi begini sudah sulit dihubungi. Aku kangen tau sama kamu..."_

"..."

 _"Teme? Kau masih disana kan? Ponselmu tidak aktif, apa ponselmu kehabisan baterai?"_

"..." Sasuke menolak untuk bicara. Ia kesal sekali dengan pria bermarga Uzumaki ini.

 _"Teme? Kau marah?"_

"Ya! Aku marah sekali! Apa kau itu bocah berumur 2 tahun yang tidak tahu kalau Tokyo dan Seattle itu memiliki waktu yang berbeda?!" Sasuke tak tahan untuk mencaci si pirang ini.

 _"Tapi aku di Konoha Sasuke..."_

Oke, Sasuke migrain sekarang. Tak menyangka dia mencintai seorang idiot macam Naruto yang dengan bodohnya berkata begitu.

"Terserah!"

 _"He-hei! Please! Jangan tutup teleponnya dulu. Oh, please."_

Sasuke menurut.

 _"Sasuke... Aku minta maaf jika selalu membuatmu kesal. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan? Dan... Yaaa... Aku ingin sekali merayakan Valentine bersamamu. Tapi... Ya, kau disana dan aku disini. Jadi di hari kasih say—"_

"Dobe, ini bu—"

 _"Stop it, teme! Aku tahu kau akan menjelaskan bahwa Valentine sebenarnya bukan hari kasih sayang tapi hari kematian seperti yang otak jeniusmu ingat. Tapi, ayolah... Valentine tidak seburuk sejarahnya. Valentine mengajarkan bahwa sebelum kematian tiba. Alangkah baiknya kita menyatakan rasa sayang kita pada orang yang kita sayangi. Kita tak pernah tahu kapan kematian itu datang. Dan Valentine ada untuk mengingatkan kita untuk senantiasa mencurahkan rasa sayang kita pada sang terkasih. Kau tahu? Aku takut sekali kalau mati. Tapi aku jauh lebih takut kau tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau mengerti sekarang, sayang? Maaf, aku bicara terlalu banyak dan lupa dengan perbedaan waktu. Aku mungkin memang bodoh. Tapi aku rela jadi bodoh asalkan tetap berada di samping si jenius sepertimu. I love you Sasuke. I belong to you... Maaf mengganggu."_

 _Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut..._

Sasuke _speechless_.

Ia hampir saja menghancurkan ponsel kakaknya jika saja ia tidak sedang duduk.

Narutonya...

Uzumaki Narutonya itu...

Sasuke lupa bahwa Naruto bukanlah idiot.

Naruto hanyalah bocah rendah diri yang jarang berbicara dengan kata-kata yang berbobot.

Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya suka menghindar.

Rasa ingin dicintai dalam dirinya sangat besar sehingga sering lupa bahwa ia harus mencintai juga.

Bahkan ia nampak sekali tak pernah mengimbangi rasa cinta Naruto kepadanya.

Lebih sering tak peduli, kesal tanpa alasan, dan menghindar.

Tapi ia tahu pasti.

Seperti apapun dirinya. Naruto tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Sedikitpun tidak.

Pun dengan kesibukan Naruto sebagai _artist_ dan vokalis band Kyuubi juga tak bisa membuat Naruto berpaling darinya.

Sasuke merasa kalah dari Naruto.

Dan itulah kenapa, dari sekian banyak orang yang bersedia jadi pendamping hidupnya hanya Naruto yang ia pilih.

Karena Sasuke tahu.

Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dengan perasaan Sasuke yang selalu ingin dicintai dan haus cinta.

Sasuke tahu. Naruto lah satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang paling brengsek, egois, bahkan idiot.

" _Happy_ _Valentine_ _day_ ' _s_ , dobe. _I_ ' _ll_ _always_ _love_ _you_..." lirih Sasuke.

 **END**

 **Ini karakter yg aku ambil masih sama kayak di fic Bella Luna dan Close to you. Aku seneng banget soalnya ama karakter mereka... Lucu gitu... Haha.**

 **Maaf ceritanya garing.**

 **Anggap ini sekuel atau apalah!**

 **Wkwk.**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
